Line of Sight
by AlWonder1and
Summary: A Quicksilver / Female OC love story. Arryn's eyes has been torment and a burden all her life, having enhanced vision is not what it all cracks up to be. One day a silver haired boy offers her help, not only with her eyes but with friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Late

****UPDATE: Fixed grammar errors and added Peters POV in the beginning.****

****Thank you so much for reading you guys! This is my first story I will publish on Fan fiction after years of reading! I really enjoyed this x men movie but I wanted more quicksilver, so I decided to do a fan fiction. I will be including Scarlet Witch with many other Marvel characters even though the movie basically cut her out.****

****I hope you enjoy reading it and review!****

****"Talking"****

****'Thinking'****

****I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.****

****|Chapter One – Late|****

****(Peter's POV)****

**Peter looks at his watch to see the time had just stuck 7 pm which meant that the grocery store in front of him had gotten less busy and had fewer employees. A grin appeared on his face.**

**'Its showtime 'Peter thought as he pulls his goggles from the top of his silver-haired head and put it around his blue eyes.**

**Peter stares at his target, the nearby grocery store and the many snacks inside. He sees no problem in getting what he wants from there, it doesn't hurt anybody plus his mother won't have to feed him that much. Aside from that, his main goal was actually to appear unseen, controlling his speed and testing it out. He closed his eyes to visualize the map he had inside his head of the store and thought of where the employees usually go in the store. He suddenly hears a car coming toward the store and swiftly runs into the bushes that are right next to the front doors of the store. As the old lady from the car comes closer to the door, Peter took this chance and dashed inside the building, passing through with no one seeing him. He heads toward the snack aisle as he passes the manager he couldn't help himself to not mess with him. He starts by removing the fat manager's taupe, putting it on his head backwards and unbuckling his pants, Peter then dashes towards another victim. There was a cashier guy, the one who caught and reported him last time but of course Peter got away with it. Peter gave him a quick wedgie and tilted him enough where he would fall on his ass then Peter finally goes into the snack aisle near the back of the store. As he approaches he sees a female employee who was stacking some fruit cups on the aisle. She was around his age wearing a standard uniform, but she looked pretty odd. The girl had caramel skin with a brown, curly pixie cut that almost covers her hazel eyes which were covered by a pair of round sunglasses. He caught a glimpse of her name tag, it said Arryn.**

**'Why is she wearing sunglasses? Is she blind?' he questions in his head. The girl seems to be looking him at least where he is, which is odd because he should be unseen to the normal eye.**

**'Sunglasses…' He confirms in thought, he grabs her sunglasses from her face to see if they had some crazy device, but they seemed to be regular glasses he puts them back on her so it look as if it was a quick millisecond, something she should miss. Peter grabs an armful of various snacks and quickly leaves the store. He is in his room the next second and breathes out a sigh of relief. He was in the clear for now. Turning around, he jumps in surprise to see Wanda, his twin sister standing by the doorway.**

**"You know you're going to expose yourself one day and I will not be there to help you," Wanda states while eyeing his stolen goods around his arms.**

**He laughs and replies "No way, no one has ever seen me although if they do they won't believe it."**

**Wanda scuffs a quick "Whatever," and heads out the door. Peter spent the rest of the night basically playing video games, making fun of his sister and eating his stolen goods. It was 11pm, which meant he should be in bed now if he wanted to wake up earlier than his sister.**

**Morning come and wakes Peter through his window, he looks at the time on his watch, 7:45 am, which meant he woke up at the same time as his sister who usually causes trouble around this time. In the mornings, Wanda is at her weakest since she's not really a morning person and because she has the power of hexes that she cannot control, some of her hand movements cause bad luck. This bad luck is often targeted at Peter since he is near her in the mornings and their mom always works late and come home during the afternoons. He walks out of his room dress for school and as if on cue a hex spell hits him by accident, causing him to not have full function of his legs.**

**He feels that his legs weren't and calls out to the spell caster, "Wanda!"**

**Wanda runs towards him and starts laughing "Did I really hit you again, man Peter you just attract bad luck!"**

**"Just get me out of this!" he yelled flustered.**

**Wanda shakes her head and explains to him "You know I cannot do that, let's just consider this your punishment for stealing." She laughs as she walks away from him. Peter sits there and tries to struggle against the hex on his legs.**

**"May be I can go to school in a wheel chair…" he says aloud to himself then looks around. He finally says, "Screw it; I'll just have detention again."**

****(Arryn's POV)****

**Arryn Broker just got home from her part-time job and tiredly goes into her room. She looks at the cat clock on her wall, 9pm she had an hour to do her homework. Arryn continually stares at her science homework as she has been doing for the past 10 minutes; history was not her strong suit. She looks up and stares her cat clock.**

**"Five more minutes I would have been gone," Arryn says out loud to herself in a yawn then tries to gain her focus back and actually do her homework. She constantly does this, so her mind doesn't wander too far if it does her eyes would start seeing things. Not normal things, usually the past, present or future, this is one of the burdens of her having an enhanced vision. She doesn't know why but her vision has been improving as she got older, ever since she was young she could see further, better, around her, at night and every once in a while she would see a vision of the past, present and future, only when her mind wanders more than 15 minutes or when she's is unconscious. Sometimes a vision would last 2 minutes and some are an hour causing her so be in a coma-like state. The effect is not major, just tiredness and a headache after a vision.**

**Arryn continues to stare at her school work, she was thinking about how lonely she was. She was a shy girl that had a hard time making friends, even if she made one she would distance herself because her powers cause her to see visions of them and prevent things from happening but at times thy would backfire. She thought f she distanced herself away from people they would better off but it was too lonely. She had no one to tell her worries, no one to make memories with. Her mother began to get worried about her social life so Arryn would lie about going out with friends when she would actually go to the library. Her powers often got in the way of things, she doesn't even know how they work**

**Arryn's mind wanders a while about what she is and if she could stop it but as her mind wanders, she felt a vision coming. She starts to see herself sitting on the floor watching the news and sees a man talking about mutants, how they surpass the current human race and humans should fear them. Then she's back and with a headache.**

**"Is that what I am, a mutant?" She questions out loud to herself, rubs her forehead with her hand to soothe her headache. She finally tries finishing her school work to the best of her abilities.**

**Arryn lies on her bed, pulls her thick blankets up and stares up at the ceiling and says her thoughts vocally "That means there must be others going through this…"**

**She looks at her caramel hand, holding it up in the dark with no problem seeing it and then turns over to sleep hopefully without any visions. Arryn wakes up and looks at the clock.**

**"Shiiit!" it was eight o clock, she was late for school. she runs into the bathroom for a quick shower and puts on her red plaid shirt and blue jeans, slides on her black leather jacket and boots.**

**She brushes her hair to tame her curly pixie cut and put on her round brown sunglasses for her over-sensitive eyes and says as she's heading out the door, "Bye mom, have a great day at work!"**

**Arryn hears her mom yells back, "Okay sweetie, have fun at school!" She thank god she's close enough to make it to school in five minutes by running, hopefully, she could convince the teachers to not give her detention. As she enters school grounds she sees something coming towards her from behind, she then turn her head and the flash of grey, like she saw last night at the store. Is it a bird a, an illusion, a person? Then it was gone, she looks forward and sees a boy with silver hair in front of her banging on the front doors of the school, and she goes up to him from behind and began breathing hard due to the run.**

**"I guess we couldn't make it in time." She says to her breathe. The silver haired boy stops and looks over at Arryn at first surprised to see the girl from last night but then he became curious of her character.**

**"Yeah and I'll end up in detention again, I never stay long though." He says as he turns around and sits on the steps, Arryn stares down at him and began to think, "I know he wasn't ahead of me when I was running, how did he get here so fast, he doesn't even have an ounce of sweat on him."**

**He looks up at Arryn and tells her "They are not going to be here 'til class has started so you might as well sit down, you look tired anyway."**

**'Shouldn't you?'she held the remark in her head and just takes a seat next to Peter, who began to speak playfully "So, what's your name anyway?"**

**"Arryn, you?" She replied calmly**

**"Pietro, but I prefer Peter" He answers her.**

**Arryn then points at her head and asks, "So, what's with the hair?"**

**He laughs and replies quickly, "What's with yours?"**

**She pouts with her pink lips and crosses her arms then answers in an annoyed tone, "You know what I mean."**

**Pietro laughs at her expression and comments "You're cute when you're mad!" Arryn turns her head away and blush began to creep on her light brown skin**

**Peter finally answers, "I was actually born with it; it took a lot of convincing for the teachers to now that it was real." Arryn looks at his hair using her vision and was able to see that it was true; his hair was grey to the root.**

**She then slips out,"That's pretty neat…"**

**Pietro looks at Arryn's sunglasses then asks, "So, Arryn what with the sunglasses, it's not that bright out here. I'm also pretty sure you're not blind"**

**Arryn fidgets on the step and answers nervously "I have sensitive eyes, even lights in the school hurt."**

**Peter grins and response "Well, at least you get to wear some cool shades." Pietro rest his hand on his cheek and asks more questions, "I never see you around school, what grade are you in?"**

**"11th, but I'm not surprised you don't see me," Arryn answers proudly.**

**"Why, I'm in the same grade as you?" he asked.**

**Arryn smiles and replies "Well, I'm in the honors program."**

**Peter looks surprised and says loudly, "Whoa, I never took you as a nerd!"**

**She laughs at his shock and says "Well I don't do it for fun. I gotta graduate and go to college."**

**Peter puts his hands on the concrete and leans back then says quietly "Well, it's too late for me to do that."**

**The front school door opens slowly and they hear a stern women's voice behind them, "I see that you are late again, Maximoff and you dragged Ms. Broker with you."**

****Woo, first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Was it too long, too short, not enough dialogue? It will help me improve! Thank you so very much for reading!****


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration, which means this will be longer and I will take my time proofreading. With this, I will edit the first chapter this week so that it's easier to read. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**|Chapter Two – Friends|**

****(Arryn's POV)****

**The front school door opens slowly and they hear a stern woman's voice behind them, "I see that you are late again, Maximoff and you dragged Ms. Broker with you."**

**Arryn looks to the side, leans toward Peter and whispers to him "I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've run into trouble"**

**Peter whispers back, "Don't worry just act cool, I got this." Arryn glared at him, 'I doubt it…' she thought to herself and then looks at her to see that it was her teacher, her science teacher to be specific.**

**Ms. Aquilla, a tall, blonde and perfectly built woman who constantly was on Arryn's ass. Not that Arryn has a problem with her, just seems a little overbearing at times, like giving Arryn extra homework, assignments, and attention. Arryn assumes it's because she's the only one in the class that actually tries to learn without any outside help from expensive tutors, plus she's the only African American in honors.**

**Arryn slides her tinted glasses up slightly to get a better look at her teacher and says nervously, "Hey, Ms. Aquilla."**

**Ms. Aquila looks down at Arryn with her blonde hair in front of her blue eyes and then Peter stands up from his seat on the steps coming to about a few inches shorter than the teacher to tell her his excuse, "Well, sorry that we are late Ms. Aquilla, I was just joining Arryn, uh, walking to school but we ran into an old lady carrying a ton of groceries so…"**

**Ms. Aquilla holds up her hand in front of her to stop Peter from talking and sternly says, "Save it, Maximoff. You two are late and so you two will have detention"**

**Peter sighs loudly and Arryn looks defeated then pushes herself up to stand.**

**Peter grabs his stomach and groans out, "You know I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll make it to detention, I think I may have a stomachache"**

**Ms. Aquilla looks over at him and says "Alright then, you can serve it tomorrow or the next day."**

**Peter laughs and nervously replies "Well maybe, I'll get over it by this afternoon after all."**

**Ms. Aquilla hands both Arryn and Peter tardy slips. Arryn sees that it was just an hour after school and breathes out in relieve and thought 'At least I can get to work on time.'**

**' Ms. Aquilla steps to the side and leaves the door open for the two students to walk through, "Now you go to class before you miss anything important" she says with agitation in her voice.**

**Arryn and Peter walked beside each other to get to their classes, Arryn suddenly punches Peter's arm causing him to wince and say, "Ow, what was that for?" He looks down at Arryn with a confused expression.**

**"That was not handling the situation well. Helping an old lady with groceries, really? And you were going to try to save your own ass in the end?" She answers and looks at him with annoyance while he looks back with amusement then says, "You know you hit pretty hard for a girl, especially a nerdy one." Arryn scuffs and says, "Next time you say you got this don't just save you."**

**Arryn looks at his blue eyes and turns around furiously to the left hallway to get to class. Peter yells at her with both hands around his mouth "So, there will be a next time!?"**

**Arryn gets embarrassed and rushes down the hall.'Idiot!'**

**She walks to class and looks over at Peter's direction and sees him speed off to the side door of the school. 'So, he is teleporting? How is he able to do that? ' Arryn suddenly remembers the vision of the man on the television. 'Maybe, he's a mutant like me?' She began to pick up the pace toward her first class. 'Maybe, I shouldn't dwell on it too much. He could be bad news.'**

**Arryn enters the classroom and gives the teacher the tardy slip that was handed to her; he nods for her to take her seat. Arryn goes to her seat second row from the door, which she does for all of her classes so that she's away from the light from the windows and she could leave class as quickly as she can. She opens her notebook to get ready to take her notes.**

**The first 3 periods went by with no problem until she was walking down the lunchroom in her fourth period, where she was bombarded by the Kleinstock Brothers, and the two most annoying people in school who constantly harassed her. They are twin brothers, Harlan, and Sven, a pair of tall, dark and handsome fellows that think they could do and have whatever they want. Sven was the bigger and younger brother who constantly was in the gym exercising for whatever wrestling match while his older, smaller brother was in baseball and constantly had women around him. They have an older brother Eric who was quiet and didn't really bother Arryn just, ignored whatever his brothers were doing to her. He wasn't any help, but he never said anything to his brothers, at times he looked at her in sorrow.**

**The bigger of the two, Sven tried grabbed the back of her leather jacket, but Arryn saw him in time and attempted to avoid him, but the smaller brother grabbed her arm quickly."Heh, where you think you're going?" Harlan spoke quietly so that only she could hear him.**

**Arryn struggled against him, then snatched her arm away. She answered in an annoyed tone "To the lunch room." Sven crosses his arms and answers her smugly "Not until you pay the toll." Harlan holds out is free hand and makes a beckoning motion implying for her to give him the money.**

**"You guys are really going to steal money from a girl, are you that broke?" Arryn says sarcastically with a smirk.**

**Harlan laughs and pushes her against the wall behind her by her shoulder while his brother does the same thing with her other shoulder. "No, really, we just love to bother you and plus we don't really want to use our money for the shit food here," He says with anger in his voice.**

**Arryn doesn't struggle to know that they'll just get even angrier, but she didn't want to give her hard earned money to them. Arryn thinks deeply, trying to find a way out of the situation. She looks forward and gasps out "Is that Brittany Stevenson making out with Jim Walker?"**

**They both let go of her and turn to see what she was talking about. Arryn took this chance to escape and bolted to the cafeteria. She sneaks around the entrance and hid behind one of the pillars in the corner of the room. A few students looks at her strangely but ignores her. She sees the Kleinstock brothers walk in, "Where did she go?" the younger on asks. "I don't see her." The older twin replies then scuffs, "Whatever we'll look around later." Arryn sees that they walked out of the cafeteria, she lets out a breath.**

**A voice comes from behind her,"Wow, that was close!"**

**Arryn turns around and sees the silver-haired kid from the morning, "H-how did you find me?"**

**He laughs at her question, "Well, it's not hard to find you."**

**She eyes him suspiciously, "Alright. Well, see yah, Peter"**

**Peter grins widely at her and says "Uhh Arryn right?" Arryn glared at him and turns to walk away without a word.**

**Peter jogs towards her until he was beside her, "Of course, it's Arryn. Sorry, I'm better with faces than names." Arryn continues to walk to the lunch line, Peter continue to talk to her, "So I saw what happened between you and the Kleinstock Brothers that was pretty clever."**

**Arryn shrugged her shoulders and casually answers, "With all the gossip around here it's easy to know what would tick Harlan off and Sven always follow his lead."**

**Peter laughs lightly and asks "So, how did you know that Sven was coming up behind you, I know he's a big guy but he was completely out of your sight"**

**Arryn tenses up and hurriedly answers, "Well his breathing was so loud I could hear him 20 feet away."**

**Arryn grabs a food tray so does Peter as he laughs at her excuse then comments, "I guess he is a loud mouth breather."**

**Arryn grabs a sandwich and an apple from the food bar while Peter grabs a pizza, cheese sticks, and a Twinkie.**

**Arryn looks over at his plate and stifles a laugh. Peter hears her laugh and asks "What?"**

**Arryn replies "Your plate looks horrible, you know you're gonna end up as a fat, middle age guy with silver hair, right?"**

**Peter looks at her with amusement and answers, "I won't, I exercise every day!"**

**They both pay for their food and head toward a table that is away from the large windows in the lunch room, Arryn smirks at him and says "Whatever, it's better to eat healthier AND exercise."**

**Suddenly Arryn sees her apple and Peter's Twinkie getting switched, she turns her head and looks at him questionably then asks "What just…"**

**Peter sits down at a table and looks questionably at her "What just what?"**

**She eyes him suspiciously and thought 'He used his powers again, it's not teleportation, it's speed...' but then answers quickly, "Nothing, I thought I saw something."**

**Peter begins to eat his pizza, not gracefully either. He asks while food in his mouth "You know Arryn, I like you even with the whole nerdy, eyes burn in the sun kinda stuff"**

**Arryn looks at him with annoyance and said, "Gee thanks…" She takes a bite of her sandwich. Peter seemed to be already done with his pizza and cheese sticks and curiously asks "So, do you have any other nerdy friends?"**

**She lightly frowns and softly says, "No, not really…"**

**Peter looks taken back and awkwardly says "Oh…" he then begins to smile brightly "Well, I don't really have any either! I guess my personality is too much for people."**

**Arryn smiles and looks up at him then says sarcastically, "Yeah, that's it."**

**"But seriously, I just get bored with people. They always do the most boring things." Peter began to lean forward, "But you seem to always run into trouble, lately."**

**Arryn shakes her head, "Not, until recently. Also me not having a single friend is an example how boring I am. "**

**He watches as her as she finishes the red apple and replies with a grin slightly,"Quite the opposite, it shows that you are too weird for them, and weird is interesting." **

**Arryn chuckles quietly at his conclusion and asks,"So I'm weird now?"**

**"Yes, but I am too. We make a good pair don't we?" His grin becomes a smile, "Us weird people should stick together, right?"**

**Arryn smiles back, "I guess.."**

** Suddenly Peter offers his hand out to her and asks "So, Friends?"**

**Arryn eyes his hands and finally shakes it and answers, "Friends."**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I look at all the reviews and took all of your suggestions so I can write better! How do you guys like Arryn so far? Do you guys think the Brothers are annoying as she does?**

**Btw Ms. Aquilla is Magma and the Kleinstock Brothers from the Xmen comics, even though they weren't in the movie and their appearances may be out of order but hey Mo' Mutants mo' conflict, right?**

**Please review guys it really helps me keep going and improving!**


	3. Chapter 3: Notice

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter three –Notice|**

**(Peter POV)**

Arryn looks at Peter's hand and finally shakes it. She stares at his bright blue eyes with her soft hazel ones for a moment, still holding his hand then answers hesitantly, "Friends."

Peter smiles brightly at her with curiosity in his eyes. He thinks that maybe Arryn was like him, not trusting very easily but Peter thinks she's similar him in a different way. The feeling of her maybe having powers like him filled him with hope, guessing it has to do something with her eyes. She seems to notice when he uses his super speed, which no one really ever sees. Peter looked at his hand and notices that they were still holding each other's hand, Arryn quickly let's go while looking a bit embarrassed.

'_I guess she gets embarrassed easily.' _Peter concludes in his head and then sees that Arryn didn't eat the Twinkie that he gave her and asks while pointing at it, "So you gonna eat that?"

She pouts and starts to open it while saying, "Of course, my friend gave it to me."

Peter stares at her, a bit stunned and asked, "So you saw that?" she nods slowly and takes a bite out of the Twinkie.

"I can basically see everything," she shrugs and finishes off her Twinkie. He leans toward her with arms folded looking interested and grins "Really, I didn't know anyone else the same condition as me."

"Speaking of which, what exactly are yours? "Arryn asks while adjusting her glasses.

Peter smirks at her question and then folds his arms behind his head, "Well let's just say I can move really fast."

"Then why were you late this morning?" she questions while Arryn gives him a confused look. Peter then answers while sighing, "It's a long story, actually."

"Aww the two losers of the school decided to pair up and become friends," cackled a voice from behind Peter.

Arryn looks up to see who it was then raises her eyebrows in shock and simply says, "Crap."

Peter turns quickly and sees that the Kleinstock Brothers had found them. Arryn looked nervous so Peter decides to get up from his chair and have a bit of fun with the brothers.

"Yes and the dumbest people in the school are coincidentally twin brothers," Peter retorts at their comment which causes Arryn to smirk.

He continues, "Maybe if you two put your head together you'll actually learn to read." Harlan fumes and pulls Peter by his shirt then he holds Peter up about 5 inches from the ground. Peter just smirks at his reaction and knows even though Harlan is stronger than him, he would always be faster.

"Alright you shit heads, leave him alone its me you have beef with." Arryn spoke with slight bitterness in her voice as she tries to get up from her seat. Sven puts his hand on Arryn's should to stop her from getting out of her seat by forcefully pushing her back down.

"Let go of me!" Arryn yells at Sven whilst trying to escape his grip, causing people to notice the situation and gather.

"Ah, ah my brother has to take care of Maximoff because of his loud mouth but you'll have you chance and our money." Sven spoke with smugness and turn to pay attention to Peter and his brother's situation.

"I suggest you shut up before I force my fist down your throat, Maximoff." Harlan threatened Peter, who was struggling to get out of his grip. Peter turns and can see Arryn in the chair with a worried face. At this point about half of the lunch room was watching at the scene taking place and it made Arryn visually nervous. Peter decides to try to confirm if Arryn could really see him.

Peter smirks at Harlan and quickly remarks, "I wouldn't want that hand to even wipe my ass." This ticks Harlan off even more and then he pulls back his clenched fist to punch Peter, who took his chance and used his speed to twist Harlan's arm behind his back. Arryn gasps then says in a hushed tone "You are like me." and stares at him wide-eyed while everyone else cheers for a fight. Peter looks at her with a shocked face, shocked that she could see him using his power. "You can see me?" He whispers mostly to himself.

"Argh, let go of me!" Harlan shouted while trying to get out of Peter's grip.

Peter laughingly says while holding his shoulder and hand, "Well if I do that you'll punch me in my face, I suggest Sven here to let go of my new friend before I twist your arm more."

Arryn struggles against Sven more for him to let go of her and began to speak "Peter, I don't think…"But she was suddenly cut off when the lunch room door opens with a loud bang and a male teacher walks through. The teacher stood a good 6'5 foot and had a strong physique due to being the wrestling coach. He had furious blues eyes that contrasted his light brown hair, his name was Cortez. He yells "Maximoff, Kleinstocks, and Broker in my office now!" Peter let go of Harlan's arm and then looks at Arryn with apologetic eyes. She seems to look a bit nervous about going to the teacher's office. He thinks that this might be the first time she got in serious trouble. Being late and staying for detention is one thing but Mr. Cortez was a tough cookie, especially since Sven was one of his wrestlers.

In Mr. Cortez's Office, Arryn and Cortez himself were the only ones sitting while the brothers and Peter stood. Mr. Cortez was giving a speech about physical violence is not an answer to their problems, which Peter wasn't really listening to. He was too distracted thinking what Arryn said, that he was like her. He hopes this is the answer to why she was able to see him when he was using his super speed. He looks at Arryn who looked back but then quickly looked away from him back to Mr. Cortez. Finally Cortez ends his speech and lets them off with a warning because there was no real physical contact.

"But that doesn't mean next time I will go easy on you guys, even you Sven!" He added loudly while eyeing Sven. Everybody takes a relieved sigh and walked out from the teacher's office. Peter grabs Arryn's hand as they walked out, "Earlier when you said I was like you, what did you mean?" He asked. Arryn looks away to think of what to say, he could see that she regretted what she had said earlier in the lunch room. "I'll talk about it in detention," she said quietly, it was just above a whisper. Peter nodded quickly and let go of her hand then they went their separate ways. Peter smirks and thinks that Arryn might be more interesting than she appears.

"So that means I have to actually go to detention." He complains to himself out loud then gave a big sigh and continued down the hall way.

**(Arryn's POV)**

'_He could be just like me, I saw him with my own two eyes,' _Arryn was frantically thinking to herself. Arryn was anxious to know about Peter's powers and thought maybe she'll learn how to truly control hers. Seeing Peter easily defend himself from Harlan, she thought maybe he had full control of his speed and could maybe show her how to control her visions. She would also have someone to discuss it with without feeling like a freak and not having to hide anything from him, a true friend. Arryn smiles to herself thinking that she could finally be herself and not be nervous around someone. She'll finally have someone who also shares the pain of being different.

She arrives to her last class on time and sat in her usual spot. As class started she relies that she didn't have an eraser for her pencil and looks to her left side and sees a girl with long auburn hair and wearing a red sweater. Arryn decides ask the girl next to her

"Hey, you got an eraser? I kind of left mines home." The girl barely turns to look at her but Arryn could easily see pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Yes, here you go." The girl quietly says not even glancing at Arryn and quickly gave her an eraser.

"What's your name?" Arryn asks curiously and tries to get a better look of her by leaning toward her.

"Wanda," She answered hurriedly.

"What's your last name?" Arryn questioned, again. She could clearly see that Wanda was getting and bit closed up because of Arryn's questions and obviously wanted her to stop.

"Maximoff," Wanda quickly spoke, Arryn barely heard it come from her and then nodded.

"Ah, you're related to Peter then." Arryn exclaimed while Wanda has a shocked look on her face looking at Arryn. Wanda had finally given Arryn her full attention, and Arryn could see her face, it was a bit like Peters especially their eyes.

"You know my brother?" asked Wanda. She was finally the one to ask questions now. Arryn gives a small nod and gives a slight smile.

"Yeah, I met him today and he helped me deal with the Kleinstock brothers." Arryn answers back and sees Wanda's shocked face.

"I'm surprised that he even spoke to you, he's not really trusting and usually does things only if it interested him." Wanda states while looking over Arryn, "I guess he found you interesting. Do be careful though, sometimes he's selfish and loses interest pretty easily," Wanda continues while her shocked face becoming an apologetic and worried. Arryn gives her a questionable look.

"What do you-," Arryn was cut short by a cough from the teacher who was staring at her from their desk. Arryn than nervously looks back to her school work to continue her assignments, and then looks over at Wanda who appears unfazed and continues her school work.

Arryn asks to herself mentally,_ 'Why do I keep getting cut off mid-sentence today?' _

She places her elbows on her desk and starts to think about Wanda's warning about Peter, _'Maybe I shouldn't get so excited about telling Peter and listen to Wanda's warning. ' _She gets a little sadden the thought of Peter not being her friend because of disinterest. She'll be all alone again and have experience a loss of a friend, something she didn't want to deal with. Arryn thought about actually skipping class but decided that that'll just get her in more trouble than she was already in.

'_Maybe, I'll make something up and leave early.' _ She resolves and then before she knew it the time flew by and her last class was over. The bell rings and her classmates turn in their assignment and spilling out through the door. Arryn sighs to herself and gathers her stuff and packs it into her brown, leather rucksack then slings it over her shoulder. She looks at the door and sees that Wanda was just leaving and tries to catch up to her. It was too late, Wanda had already got caught in the crowd of student leaving for home and Arryn was not able to reach her quick enough.

'_Dammit, I had more questions.' _She cursed herself and just turned to go to the opposite direction, the library, where detention was usually held. Arryn knew this because she use to study at the library until they kicked her out around 6 at night. She enjoyed the quiet and the lighting was gentle enough that it didn't hurt her eyes. As she walked in she sees Ms. Aquilla and greets her, "Hey, Ms. Aquilla."

"Hello Arryn, aren't you a bit early for detention?" Ms. Aquilla says while looking up from her assignments she's grading on the very front table in the library.

Arryn shrugs and takes of her glasses then replies, "I do not really have anything else to do but come here, might as well do it early." She puts her glasses in her jacket pocket and sits down to start on her homework.

Ms. Aquilla stands up and turns to Arryn to say, "I'll be back in a moment, make sure Maximoff doesn't cause any trouble."

Arryn nods at her and replies, "I make no promises." Ms. Aquilla leaves and two minutes later she sees Peter quickly coming toward her from the side of her and about to tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello Peter," she greeted then turns to look at him.

Peter looked a bit shocked and then says "You can really see everything, huh."

Arryn nods and turns towards him. "And you can go pretty quickly where no one but I can see you, why is that?"

**Gahhh So sorry that this took a moment! I had to really catch up on school DX!**

**Please guys tell me what you think, so I could revise it and make it better. Also what do you think about Arryn, I really want you guys to really know her and understand how she thinks. And yes Cortez will be important in this story, not just yet though.**


	4. Chapter 4: After School Excursion

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter four – After school Excursion|**

**(Peter POV)**

Peter gazes into Arryn's eyes, "Do you think it's your eyes or you mind that makes it work?"

Arryn looks surprised at Peter as he sat down in front of her, she then says "I haven't really thought of it but I honestly think it's sort of both since your eyes are basically the extension of your brain."

Peter shrugged "Sounds right to me, I still have no idea what makes me go fast, it kinda just a feelin' you know, I don't have particularly buff legs so, there is not any physical evidence on my body how I can go so fast."

Peter notices that Arryn staring at his face, "What, to I have something on my face." Peter panics and starts to wipe his face with his sleeve.

She begins to laugh and explains, "I just had a theory that maybe we are just born different from other people, something like a mutant."

Peter is shocked by this information and questions her while leaning forward, "Why would you think that?"

Arryn looks around the library and has a perplex look on her face, "My vision goes further than you think." Arryn looks down and continues while speaking softly "I can see into the future, past and present."

Peter gets shocked and exclaims, "Whoa really, I knew you weren't a nerd, I bet you just saw all the answers on-"

Arryn's face gets angry, slams her fists on the table and started talking a tad louder, "I cannot control what I see in these visions .Even if I could I would never, ever cheat on anything. That would not be fair to all the other students that actually try to excel! "

Peter saw fury in her eyes and says in a worried tone, "Okay. Sorry sorry, I didn't know. I was just kidding alright. "

Peter says trying to calm her and grabs her right fist. Peter sees Arryn face reddens and she turns her head sideways to look away from him. 'I don't want to upset her but she looks adorable when she's mad and flustered.'

Peter smiles at these thoughts to himself. Arryn begins to stutter, "Ah, s-sorry I have a bit of a temper, especially if it's questioning my hard work."

Peter laughs, "That's fine and I'm the one who should not have said that, plus you look really cute flustered, so I won't mind you being angry." Arryn's cheeks redden again and quickly snatches her hand away, embarrassed.

"Please don't say things like that, it's embarrassing and take my anger seriously." She eyes him across the table while holding her hand closely to her.

Peter laughs as he leans back and cross his arms behind his head then replies to her "Well, I won't make any promises but I will take it to consideration."

Arryn starts to pout for a moment then it became focused, she says to Peter in a hushed tone "Talk later?"

Peter nods and tries to look disinterested. Ms. Aquilla walks up to her students and says sarcastically "I'm surprised Maximoff, you actually showed up and on time."

Peter smirks and shrugs "Well, y'know, there's a first time for everything." He looks up at her and smirks while, he shakes her head.

"Since you guys arrive so punctually, I'll let you out early." Ms. Aquilla gives a soft smile to her two students who had shocked faces.

Peter looks at Arryn and she looks back at him with wide eyes. They both turned to their teacher and before Arryn says anything Peter says quickly, "Well, before you change your mind we're outta of here! "

Peter then quickly grabs Arryn's hand and rushes out of the door to the library.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Aquila!" Arryn shouts over her shoulder just as they left the library.

Peter stops dragging her and stops in front of the entrance at the school. He turns to look at her for a moment, still holding her hand "You should probably put your shades back on, the sun is still out."

Peters sees Arryn's face look surprised and she replies "Oh, yeah your right."

Arryn takes her hand away from Peter's to grab her glasses from her messenger bag. Peter for a second missed the warmth of Arryn's hand. Ever since he met Arryn he didn't feel so alone anymore, Peter feels like he can actually share something with Arryn and create a wonderful friendship. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Arryn clear her throat. As Arryn adjusts the glasses on her face she asks, "So where would like to finish our conversation?"

Peter smiles "Well, I think the park is our best bet,"

Arryn then stares at him quizzically. "But that's a twenty minute walk from here."

Peter smiles more widely, "I say it's about 4 seconds."

Arryn's eyes grew big "Wait you can take other people with you?" Peter nods and Arryn gives him a small smile "That's pretty cool!"

Peter sighs and replies "Yeah, I guess I am pretty cool."

Arryn shakes her head then lightly punches his arm while laughing, "Whatever, man. So how do we do it? "

"Like this," Peter grabs Arryn's hand again and opens the school door entrance. Peter drags Arryn behind him to the side of the school where no one would see them.

"Alright, now you just wrap your arms around my neck." Peter lets go of her hand and turns around to see her face. He smirks because what her face was in a pout and had become red at his comment.

"C'mon, I wouldn't want you to get whiplash." He teases her.

She replies "Ok, ok whatever."

She wraps her arms around his neck and slightly looks up at him, noticing there wasn't much of a height difference between them. Peter also saw that their faces just inches from each other, Arryn did too and turn her face to the side. Peter smiles then pull her legs to his waist and notices how much longer her legs actually were hidden inside of her jeans.

"Hold on tight." Peter says softly in her ear and feels Arryn grip on a bit tighter. Peter then uses his super speed to get to the park and they arrived in merely seconds.

"We're here," Peter waits for her to let go of his neck, when she doesn't he begins to laugh, "Its ok, Arryn."

She slowly lets go of his neck and looks at him "That was so weird. Everything in the world was slow!"

Peter laughs at her comment and gently let go of her. "Well that's how it is for me, everything is always slow. "

Arryn grins at him then looks around. The park was lush and green but a tad small only containing a swing set and a slide. There were many trees in this park and you can tell that the trees were old base on how big they are. Several benches were surrounding the park and there was a small gazebo from events to be held.

"Let's sit over there." She points towards a bench while pushing her glasses up and Peter follows her to it. As they sit on the bench she says, "Smart that you chose to come here, no one is usually here on the week days"

Peter laughs at her comment, "Whoa, I've never been called that before"

She also begins to laugh but she then states "We should discuss the reason why we're out here before it becomes a date."

Peter stops laughing to look at her amusingly and asks "Why can't it be both?"

Arryn blushes and push Peter slightly "I'm serious!"

He laughs at her shyness, "Me too!" Though Arryn wasn't the prettiest of girls she was sure the cutest to him. Not just by appearances but her actions was adorable, the way she pushed her glasses up and she would turn her head away at the slightest embarrassment.

Arryn looks away from him nervously and adjusts her glasses, "Let's just get down to business,"

Peter grin's at her flustered face and agrees "OK, let's. Why did you say we were mutants?"

Arryn looks towards him, "Well like I was saying, I can have visions throughout time and I had a vision of a man on television saying that we were mutants, an evolved form of human beings."

Peter nods at her "You think what he was saying is true?"

She looks at him, "It seems like the only reasonable explanation for our powers." She looks down and continues "I just wish I could figure out how to get rid of mine."

Peter looks shocked at Arryn's statement, "Why would you want to do that?"

Arryn looks up at him, "Because, it's been nothing but a pain. I have to wear sunglasses inside, these visions give me migraines, sometimes it's hard to focus on one thing for me and I had to give up on my dreams. "

"What dreams?" Peter asks gently.

Arryn sighs and leans back on the bench look up at the sky, "It's not really important right now."

Peter looks at Arryn's face that is full of disappointment and sorrow. He reached out and gently pats her shoulder, "Well, it seemed pretty important to you."

Arryn sighs and looks at Peters and sadly smiles, "Well, it was important but now I just want to live a normal life." Peter snorts a bit of laughter which causes Arryn to look at him, "What?"

He slides a bit lower on his seat to get more comfortable, "With those powers you're better off trying to hone your powers instead of getting rid of them. You may be as good as me, but I doubt it. "

"You really think so?" Arryn asks.

Peter answers "Yeah, if you cannot find a way to get rid of it, you should at least work on controlling it."

Arryn looks at him and smirks, "You know, you're good for a borderline drop out."

He sits up and lightly shoves Arryn, "Hey, I am passing all of my classes thank you!"

Arryn laughs and shoves him back, "Sure, sure. Anyway I tried doing that but so far I can control to not see through people randomly and I can prevent visions from happening, while conscious anyway."

"Well, unlike you I had a bit of help with my own powers and I think I can help you with your powers in the meantime. And you're just in luck, my calendar just opened up." Peter smirks at Arryn who was smiling ear to ear which make Peter really happy to see her truly smile.

"So, you will really help me?" Arryn asked excitedly

Peter nods at her and folds his hand behind his head in a casual manner. "Why not, I've been pretty bored recently and you seem interestingly enough to hang around."

Arryn suddenly hugs him, which surprises him so much he didn't have time to react. When she stops hugging him she says, "Thank you so much!"

Peter nervously laughs, "No problem."

'_This may be more entertaining than I thought'_

**(Arryn's POV)**

Arryn looks at Peter with joy on her face after hugging him. She has no regrets meeting Peter now, since he seems to be interested in helping her. Though he can come off as arrogant, he seems to have a big heart but doesn't like to share it with other people.

"When do we start?" Arryn says with excitement in her voice.

Peter smirks at her, "How about now?" He then stands up and offers her his hand.

Arryn looks at his hand then him and says, "I would love to but I can't I have to go to my new job in 30 minutes."

Peter looks at her as if her remembered something, "Oh yeah, you work at that grocery store!"

Arryn has a questionable look on her face and takes his hand to help her stand, "How did you know that?"

Peter looks to his left and then back at her, "Uhh, I saw you there yesterday."

Arryn nods her head, "Oh." She looks down at their hands and sees that they're still holding hands. Arryn blushes and tries to pull her hand away gently but Peter doesn't let go.

"I'll take you home, it'll be quicker anyway." Peter shrugs at her.

Arryn nods at him "Yeah, your right."

"So, where do you live?" Peter asks her.

"To blocks down from the grocery store actually." She says nervously, due to their intimate contact.

'Isn't this something couples do all the time? Why does he always want to hold hands?'

Peter nods at her, "Alright, grab on!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and gets even more embarrassed than last time. Peter lifts her legs to his waist and says, "Here we go."

Peter takes a few seconds to get to her house. It was a simple beige town home with red shudders around the windows. It had little to no front yard that was taken away do to the side walk.

"Nice place." Peter comments still holding Arryn up.

She nods and responds, "Thanks." She then let go of Peter and was gently placed on the side walk. "And thank you for everything, again"

Peter shakes his head, "No problem, it's boring in this town anyway. It's nice to know another "mutant" around town anyway." Peter pulls out a pen from his pocket then grabs Arryn's arm and begin writing on it. "Here's my number when you want to arrange anything like a training session, help with anything, a date."

Arryn blushes at his last comment and nods. Peter finish writing and puts the pen back into his pocket.

"I'll see you later" Peter winks at Arryn as he walks away.

"See yah." She says just loud enough for him to hear.

**SO, whatcha guys think? Did you get a bit of the fuzzies in this chapter? I wanted this chapter to be a bit intimate without revealing too much but I promise I will reveal Arryn's history soon. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors , but I made it longer then the last chapter .**

**Please r &amp; r , I would really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mutation

**Man, it's been so long since I posted but I assure you that I will be writing more frequently. (Once a week?)**

**This chapter will contain a bit of Arryn's past, so you will know what's up with her family and her aspirations. I hope you guys think it's interesting and not boring. I also have a plan of tying this up with Guardians of the Galaxy since I am in love with that movie.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter five – Mutation|**

**(Arryn's POV)**

After saying good bye to Peter, Arryn started to walk up her front porch to enter her front door. As she is opening the door her mood gets much less nervous and tense, which cause her shoulders to be less stiff and rigid. Feeling this Arryn lets out a breath which she feel like she's been holding for the entirety of the afternoon. She looks around the first floor of the house which contained a moderate living room, small kitchen, guest bathroom and an office nook that was right next to the entrance of the home. Arryn began to walk up the front stairs to her room, but looks for any sign of her mom first. "Mom, are you home?" she yells while reaching the top of the steps and observed the second floor, that contained doors for 2 bedrooms, a single bathroom and a flight of stairs that goes to the attic. Arryn walks toward her mother's open bedroom door to look inside and sees that she wasn't in there. "I guess she's still working at the hospital." Arryn spoke out loud to herself then she turned to go up to the attic. She chose the attic to be her bedroom instead of the second bedroom in the small house because it was easy access to see the stars and she loves high views. Arryn opens the attic door, enters with a groan and throws her bag next to the door. "I don't want to work today, it's such a pain."

Arryn's room was an aspiring astronomer's paradise; the high ceiling that had strings of stars attached to them gave the room an enchanted feeling to it. On the north side of the room was a giant 12 feet window that gave her the perfect view of the town that was covered with a black chiffon curtain during the day, in front of it was a telescope which she got from her late father when she was younger. Her floor was made dark hardwood that had glow in the dark star stickers scattered throughout and the walls were covered with the maps of stars and constellations. Her furniture was a black dresser with a matching bookcase, a queen sized bed, desk with a rolling chair and a small TV. A lot of the items in her room were refurbished or hand me downs from her parents but the astronomy items and books were her fathers who enjoyed the stars as much as she did.

Arryn goes straight to her dresser to start changing into her work clothes. She started working to help her mother out with the bills since it's just her and her mom. Arryn's father was a man of science, who dreamed about going to space to see what's out there and he was always showing Arryn the wonders of the universe. One day her father was driving on the highway after studying the stars and was hit by a drunk driver. Arryn and her mother was saddened by this and decided to move from Florida all the way to Washington. Her mother currently works as a registered nurse at a nearby hospital, her shift is usually the ER at night so she doesn't really see Arryn on school days which Arryn didn't mind much because she knew her mom was working hard. Arryn knows that her mom has been saving money so she can go to college but she does her best in school so her mom don't have to work so hard in the future.

When she finished changing, Arryn sat on the side the bed and began to think of Peter. She thinks that he will be the key to conquering her powers and constant loneliness. She haven't had any real friends because her eyes would cause her to constantly feel like a freak and she gets so shy and nervous meeting new people she doesn't know how to carry on a conversation. The reason she can really talk to Peter is because he talks 80% of the time and he knows how to open her shell of shyness. Even though he's been obviously flirting with her, she doesn't know whether he's playing around or not which makes her even more confused. She would consider dating, he is cute, clever and he seems to understand her more than anyone has. She wouldn't though. She has only meant known him for a day so she couldn't put her complete trust in him but she already feels connected to him in some way. Arryn sighs to herself as she also thought about Wanda's words of caution about him losing interest and how selfish he is, which caused her to doubt herself about their new friendship. From what she had experience, she thinks that Peter is just misunderstood and is just as lonely as her. Arryn raises her right hand and looks at her watch and sees that it's time for her to go to work. She packs her messenger bag with water and a snack. She begins to walk to work and was still bothered by Wanda's warning about Peter. Arryn just hoped that everything goes smoothly and she get to know him better.

|Peter's POV|

Peter arrives home and goes straight to his room to play a bit of 'Pong' but this was short live when his twin sister bursts into his room without announcing herself. Peter sees her face and guesses that she is mad about something, so he chooses to ignore whatever nonsense she is about to spew out. As Peter continues his game of 'Pong' Wanda marches in and yells at him, "What is wrong with you?"

Peter replies, "There's nothing wrong with me, I am perfect and mom thinks so too." Peter laughs at his own joke and speedily goes on his couch and starts reading a comic book.

Wanda sighs and put her hands on her hips, "I'm talking about your new girlfriend!"

Peter smiles to himself, he knew that she was talking about Arryn, "Well, first of all she's not my girlfriend, whom I wouldn't mind because she's awfully cute."

Wanda huffs "Anyway, why are you hanging out with her? A sweet person like that doesn't deserve to be thrown away by you in two weeks." This is odd for Wanda, she is usually calm and nice also a bit of a prankster but she never was this mad at him. Peter gets frustrated about Wanda's assumption that he will just throw away friendships like that.

"First of all I will not abandon Arryn. Secondly, it's none of your business who I am friends with." Peter looks at her sternly, which causes Wanda to be shocked.

She is confused about Peter strong emotions toward this girl, what made her so special to cause a rise in Peter? Wanda was not a sociable person, she prefer to people watch and usually when people interact with her she gets a bit shy sense she doesn't interact with people much. Wanda has taken note to Arryn's actions and personality during the school year and sees her as herself but more confidence and a little quick tempered. She notices that Arryn is always by herself and is constantly being harassed but the Kleinstock Brothers. Wanda thinks that Arryn will end up with a broken heart if she hangs out with Peter and her life would get even worse.

"Why are you hanging out with her then? Wanda spoke sharply.

Peter sucks his teeth and began to think about what he should say. He didn't want to tell his sister right away because he thinks that Arryn may be overwhelmed with everything, he has only been with her for one day. He also didn't want to break her trust with her secret and thinks he should tell her first. Peter laughs lightly, "She's actually my new tutor."

Wanda's face gets softer but is suspicious about his answer, "Well she told me that you helped her deal with the Kleinstock Brothers. What was that about? "

Peter looks at his sister and smiles, "Well you know how those assholes are, I just couldn't sit back and watch them harass her. So, after I helped her out she asks if she could do anything for me. I asked her to help me increase my grades and she agreed."

Wanda sighs in relief, "Well, I'm glad you're finally thinking about your future, studying is very important you know."

Peter rolls his eyes at her statement and says, "Yeah, well it's going to be a lot easier with a pretty girl like her."

Wanda looks at Peter with concern, "Just don't hurt her okay, I've seen how hard she works and deals with other students. She doesn't have it so easy."

Peter nods his head at her and says, "Yeah, yeah I know..."

Wanda smiles at him and walks out of his room, Peter then says under his breathe, "More then you think."

Wanda closes Peter's door which gave him the privacy to think about Arryn. He thinks that her power was incredible but she sees it as a huge burden. He assumes it's because she has no on to relate too and hope that he can fill that void. Peter sighs to himself 'I hope that she'll like me for who I am. Then maybe I'll have someone who will actually care for me and understand me.'

Peter love his mom and sister but sometimes it's nice to get away from them and talk to new people. Peter usually screws that up by saying or doing something obnoxious, which explains why he doesn't have any friends. But he's been find with that, he's been the kind of guy to say fuck you to the world and not give a damn about people's opinions. Something about Arryn made him want to impress her, may be it was the rare smiles she show or how she takes everything seriously which makes Peter want to make her be more easygoing. She was the most serious person he had met and she just wanted her to let loose. Peter gets up and decided he was just gonna try to do some school work to make it at least look like he was trying to get his grades up.

**|Arryn's POV|**

_4 hours later_

Arryn arrived home from her job, it was 8:30 pm her mom would be home in 3 and a half hours. Arryn spoke softly to herself "Gotta hit the books then I can chill for the rest of the night."

Homework never took Arryn long, it just that sometimes she just get distracted easily. Arryn grabs an apple to snack on while she did her school work and sat on her because and got started. As she was doing her school work she remembered yesterday's episode and began thinking about the man who was speaking, his face was burned into her brain, so that if she ever saw him she was able to ask questions about mutants. Arryn shakes her head and began to get more focused on her work. Arryn finished her work and start to go through her books about mutations, seeing how advance they can get. Sadly, she didn't find much in her science school text books, most of it was about natural mutations like the color of your eyes and hair.

She then thought considerably _'I bet there's something in the public library about abnormal mutation, I guess I'll go sometime tomorrow. I better not have Peter go with me though, he may be a distraction.'_

Arryn looks to the side while thinking how flirtatious Peter acts toward her. _' That's probably just his way of being nice. I bet he acts like that way toward all the girls in school.' _She sighs to herself out loud,_ 'Why can't I be as cool and confident as Peter.' _

She lies on her back on her bed and checks out her watch, 10:00 pm.

"Time to make dinner." she says while getting up from her bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Arryn decides to make french onion soup, a simple yet delicious dinner. Once Arryn finished it was around 10:45 pm, the house phone began to ring. Arryn rushes toward it and answers, "Broker residence."

She hears her mother's voice, "Hello sweetie, I'm so sorry I'll be at the hospital a littler longer so don't wait up for me."

Arryn is slightly saddened by this, "Ah ok, well I'll save you some french onion soup, ok?"

Her mother replies, "Ok, remember to lock the door, I love you, Arryn. Sleep tight."

"Love you too, Bye" Arryn then hangs up the phone and goes to the table to finish her bowl of soup. She lays her head on the pillow and began to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**|Next Day|**

Arryn arrives to school early so she could do some research on mutation in her school library. Arryn looked around for information about abnormal mutations and still found nothing but average mutations. Just about when classes was getting started she spotted an old times magazine article about Charles Xavier about mutation. 'Finally something relevant! ' Arryn checks out the magazine not having time to read it. Arryn spent the first three periods trying to read the article but was not able to due to teachers not approving magazines in the classroom, no matter how educating it is. During lunch Arryn decides to eat while reading the magazine, so she head toward the cafeteria but suddenly she feels two arms wrapped around her waist. "Eeek!" she screams at this feeling and starts to flail about.

A voice starts to calm her down, "Hey, hey Arryn, It's me Peter. Calm down will ya!"

Arryn spun around in his arms, "Are you crazy? You scared me to death!" She begin to wiggle out of his grasp.

Peter laughs at Arryn, while having a secure grip on her."I just wanted a hello hug!"

"Why are you 'hello hugging' me?" She says while turning her head away and finally wiggling out of his grasp.

"Well, we're friends and that's what friends do." Peter smiles cheerfully at her. Arryn glances at him sideways and looks like she wasn't buying it. Peter spotted the magazine in her right hand and points it out, "So whats with the magazine? Wanting to know if we're compatible? My birthday is june 7th that makes me a Gemini. When's your birthday by the way?"

Arryn looks at him unable to keep but with his fast paced conversation, only understanding his last sentence. "Umm, February 5th ?"

Peter laughs at her confusion, "Sorry, I just get worked up when I am excited! Whats with the magazine?"

Arryn looks at the object on her right hand, "Oh I found an article on mutation in here and I think it may be the answer I've been looking for but before I read it I would like to eat something first."

Peter smiles and follows her to the lunch room.

After eating a quick lunch Peter and Arryn head to the library where they can get some peace and privacy to their conversation. They sat in the lounge area of the library. "So why do you want to know more on mutation?" Peter asks Arryn while sitting next to her.

She looks at him to her left and says, "Well, why not? I think it is fascinating and maybe it will help me gain perspective on my powers. "

Peter stares at Arryn with intrigue. This makes Arryn nervous and tense up, "W-what?"

Peter laughs lightly and pats Arryn on the shoulder, "Relax! I just find it endearing that you want to know more about mutants."

Arryn looks away and opens the magazine steadily reading through it, "So far from what I've read, Professor Charles Xavier explain that human mutation will be the next step in humankind and that it's possible that they are among us even today."

"So he's saying that there's more of us?" Peter looks at Arryn intensely. Arryn looks at him the same way and nods at him.

"You think we should go looking for some? " Peter asks.

Arryn shakes her head, "I don't think so, people can be cruel and having super powers with that can make them dangerous. I would rather know who they are first before running around telling people. Besides we're students I don't think we have time to go out looking for other mutants."

Peter nods at her answer, "Yeah, I guess you have a valid point."

"But I still would like to know more mutants." Arryn looks down for a bit but Peter feels the opposite.

"Well, my sister is one!" He announced.

Arryn lightly gasps and turns fully towards Peter,"Really?"

He nods his head, "Yep, guess you'll know another mutant this week."

**Whew a long chapter (At least for me!). I hope you guys find it interesting, next chapter will be full of excitement and fluff! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, kinda in a rush to post this but I'll edit anything you guys point out!**

**R &amp;R is very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Focus

Hey remember when I said I'll be writing frequently? Yeah school work gets in the way but only on semester left!

I also have finals as f now posting this chapter so hopefully afterward I'll be writing more. I am a slow typer which is why my chapters are pretty short.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!

I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

|Chapter 6 - Focus|

(Arryn's POV)

"Your sister is really a mutant?" Arryn asked intrigued with the new discovery about this boy that she just met a few days ago, when she thought she was the only one with weird powers but now there a more people. Upon hearing these news Arryn became more excited and could not stop smiling.

Peter looks at her and began to laugh, "Wow, if it took this much to make you this happy I would have told you a while ago!"

Arryn continues to be ever so excited news about his twin sister and hastily asks, "So what kind of powers does she have, is it like yours?"

He looks away for a moment to think of a way to explain and replies "Well, her powers are kinda weird and a bit unfortunate. She can hex people and it really can get out of hand sometimes which is why she is kinda loner."

Arryn nods her head in agreement, "Yeah, I kinda got that yesterday when I tried to talk to her, I thought she just didn't want to be bothered by me. I didn't know she had that going on, but I hope that I get to be friends with her."

Peter looks at Arryn and who shrugs at her comment, "I don't know she may not like that I even told you, she's super cautious about our powers."

Arryn nods at him, "I do understand but, since we are all kinda under the same small umbrella I don't think she has a choice in the matter."

Peter grins at her statement and pokes Arryn cheek, "Looks like someone is being a bit forceful."

She pouts and immediately slaps his finger away from her cheek, "Well, you can't be closed off forever, it's not healthy."

Peter laughs, "I thought I was your only friend that sounds a little closed off to me."

She looks at Peter sharply, "Difference between me and your sister is that I try to make friends instead of shutting people out completely. I let you be my friend didn't I? Although, honestly I don't know you're good for my health or not."

He becomes speechless and has a shocked face, "I guess you did let me be your friend pretty easily and you are pretty open for the most part."

She nods at him and looks back at the magazine article that was about Professor Charles Xavier who was a science major who focused on mutation, "Exactly, now I would like to talk about meeting with this Professor. You think he does internships or something?"

"I don't really know you could, send your grades and write some paper about how you like to meet him or we could just go up to him and say 'Hi, we're mutants and we would like to know why.' I think that one would go well."

She sigh in frustration, "I don't expect it to be easy, I would just like to talk to him and learn more about it. I could ask him for an interview."

Peter looks over at the magazine and casually says, "Well good luck with that."

She began to look at the magazine, turning the pages aggressively, "Wait why do you say that?"

He nods his head towards the magazine, "That magazine is 10 years old"

Arryn looks furiously at the magazine and turns to look at the cover and see that it was 10 years out of date. "Oh man, this library is extremely outdated." She sighs heavily and slumps on the library table. "Another dead end." Arryn starts to softly run her hands through her curly hair.

The warning bell rings for lunch to be over which causes Arryn to remember that she was in school.

Arryn gets up and put the magazine back in its place, "Maybe, if I look up some articles in a public library, I'll be able to find something."

Peter stands behind her and smiles at her determination, "You could do that but we have to train more on your powers you still can't really control them."

Arryn turns to face him and then nods, "Yeah you're right. I would like to show off my powers to Professor Charles Xavier, if I ever meet him that is." Arryn had a little doubt that they will find everything about Charles Xavier in the public library but she felt that she had to try at least.

Peter throws his arm around Arryn's small shoulders and smiles, "I'm sure you'll get better, if I can help my sister then I can differently help you. Also since you're a science major too I'm sure you'll be able to get information on him."

She looks at Peter and smiles. She was glad that he said those things, she felt if she didn't have confidence in herself, Peter will be there to help her gain it back. She looks up at him and they both exchange a moment. Arryn began to get flustered though and quickly spat out, "Thanks, Peter." She took a step away from him, "We should get to class before we're late."

He nods at her and picks up his school bag, "I'll see you after school then?"

She smiles at him and walks towards the library's entrance, "Of course." Arryn leaves the library and heads to class.

|Skips to last class of the day|

Arryn could not pay attention during her lesson at all this afternoon; she kept glancing at Wanda and wondering if she'll actually really pay attention to her. She also wondered how she would feel about meeting another mutant that wasn't her brother, many thoughts start running through her head. 'I hope that she likes me, I don't think that it'll be good for me and Peter's relationship. Oh god, did I just think about that? Me and Peter are just friends but I wouldn't mind being more then friends. Argh, but I don't think that would work out. What kind of boyfriend would he be anyway? I should not be thinking about this, we just met a few days ago!' She began to over think and started to calm herself down, 'Ok, Arryn one thought at a time. I should just approach her calmly and friendly.' She slowly breathed in and out, calming herself more and then glances at Wanda who was also looking at her. Arryn quickly looked away, 'Why do I find her so scary!'

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted Arryn's thoughts, "Miss Broker!"

She looks up and sees her teacher with a stern face, 'Ah, crap. What was today's lesson on? Oh yeah, meteoroids, so easy.'

The teacher huffed and began to ask Arryn a question, "Since you were paying attention so well. What is the difference between an asteroid and a comet?"

Arryn began to think for a moment and then quickly answered, "An asteroid does not have a visible coma when close to the sun and it is made out of metal and rocky materiel whereas a comet is made from ice, dust and also rocky materiel."

He was surprised at Arryn's quick answer and then smiles, "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you failing the quiz for next Monday do I?" He then turns around and goes back to teaching the class.

Class was finally over, Arryn quickly stood up and head to the door. She walks down the hall towards the front door of the school and head to the side of the school to wait for Peter.

'Maybe I should have told her I just wanted to be friends with her? No, that would be weird right? I should probably tell her I'm a mutant like her and that we should stick together as people who are different and-' Arryn suddenly hears a voice behind her.

"So, this is where you and my brother make out." Wanda claimed as she looked around.

Arryn jumped and turns around to see Wanda, "No way, he's just…helping me with something?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Wanda perked and looking at Arryn with a raised eyebrow.

Arryn held her hands and answered, "A-a statement. There is nothing between me and your brother ok, we're…just friends."

Wanda looked at Arryn with sarcasm, "Of course not, let me guess he is helping you with your studies?"

"No, she's helping me with mine actually!" Peter stated behind his sister as he struts confidently toward the pair of females. "We're gonna be late for our meeting at the library." He slings his arm over Arryn causally.

Wanda looks between Arryn and Peter, "So, your relationship isn't romantic?"

Peter smirked, "Well not yet but for now, yes. We are just friends."

Arryn struggles out of Peter's arm easily and stood with her arms crossed, "Yeah."

"Hm, guess I was wrong." Wanda concluded and walked away from them, "See you at home, Pietro!"

Peter let out a breath, "Whew, got away with that."

Arryn turns toward Peter, "Why did you lie to her? "

"Well, I thought that she would not believe you and I don't think that she's mentally ready to know that there are other mutants. " Peter says while grabbing her waist. "Plus, I wanna keep you to myself. "

Arryn glares at Peter and sarcastically says, "You're so romantic."

Peter smirks and picks Arryn up then speeds off to the park. "Alright training starts today!"

"Yeah, I have been wondering what is exactly our training will inquire."

Peter turn towards her, "Well, I had an idea of you being more focus with your powers. So that they won't put you at a disadvantage but as a tool." He walks behind the bushes and pulls out a tennis ball shooter. "You will be shooting these," and pulled from behind his back a dart gun, "with this."

Arryn looked at him quizzically, "So you're gonna have me focus on the ball and I shoot them. I don't think I could ever do that, I can see well but I'm not a ninja, Peter."

"You may not believe in yourself Arryn, but I know that if you try to have more focus and can multitask you'll have more control." Peter says as he passed the toy gun to Arryn and positioned the ball shooter. "Just focus, Arryn. Don't try to get all of them, just do your best." Peter starts the shooter and watches Arryn carefully.

Arryn lets the first few balls go and then starts to shoot the gun. She missed every ball that was in the machine, in fury she threw the gun on the ground and began to shout at him, "You see I can't do it Peter! This will never work!" She began to stomp away but Peter used his speed to quickly stand in front of her holding her arms.

"Do not give up, Arryn! I know it seems hard and frustrating at first but believe me when I say I've been there. You'll just want to give up and deal with it, but you can't just deal with it because you will regret not trying your best to help yourself. Just think like it's an instrument, you're not going to sound like a rock star the first time you play."

Arryn sighs and then turn her head to the side, "Okay, I wont give up and thank you."

Welp, thats it for now. I do plan on posting again this month as a christmas present so look forward to that!

Please R&amp;R so I know what you guys would like.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Glasses

Wooo New chapter! Sorry this took so long I had work and school, its my final semester! I will try to update next month too! This chapter is super emotional, so get ready for some heavy stuff.

**Warning this chapter has attempted rape.**

Thank you so much for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I appreciate it and it what keeps me going!

I do not own X men, Marvel or any marvel characters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**|Chapter 7 - Broken glass|**

_A few months __later_

**Peter's thoughts POV**

It was a rainy February day which I enjoyed very much because it always seems so calm and tranquil, like all the bad in my life would wash away but I know that it will never go away. One good thing that made my life tolerable was Arryn, who could be a bit of a brat every now and then but she always brought a smile to my face. We've have been training for months and she has improved tremendously she is able to shoot a marble with a BB gun 300 feet away which is pretty impressive. She also is able to control her mind eye so she do not get as much time based dreams. These past few months has been refreshing and scary at the same time, Wanda still do not know that Arryn is a mutant but I would like for Arryn to be ready to tell her. Wanda has been so busy with her studies though, so has Arryn but I'm just happy she makes time for me, well at least me training her. Since we've been training, I've got the pleasure to learn things about her like how much she loves sweets, her dream to be an astrobiologist and that her only family is her mother who works at the local hospital. As the months when by I continue to have stronger feelings for her, which is more than I intended but it was true and I intend to let her know how I felt about her. Each time that I tried though she would think of it as a joke and brush it off but that will change today!

I looked at the clock in front of the classroom, 'Almost time for lunch...that's when I'll tell her.' Peter resumes listening to the teacher in front of the classroom who is currently lecturing about something about deep depression. I only took this psychology class to get some free credit but so far it has been terribly boooooring. I decided to zoned out until the lunch bell rings.

_-Lunch-_

**Arryn's POV**

Arryn looked into the mirror in the girls restroom after washing her hands. She sees that her hair has grown to her neck but still was extremely wavy pondering whether to get it cut. The door of the restroom opened and she sees that it's Wanda wearing a red dress and underneath was a pair of black leggings and a pair of biker boots. Arryn smiled at Wanda, "Hey Wanda."

She sees Arryn and shyly smiles and nods at her, "Hey" Wanda and Arryn has gotten pretty close over the few months thanks to Arryn constantly trying to get close to her. They both learned that they have a few things in common like the love of space, theatre and classical music.

"Want to sit together during lunch ?" Wanda looked away a bit embarrassed. Arryn found out that Wanda very shy which is why she avoided Arryn at first. She found that adorable and often tease her about it.

She smiled at Wanda, "Of course, I'll meet you there!" Arryn walks out the girl's restroom.

' Finally half way through the day, can't wait to sleep when I get home. ' Arryn thinks to herself while heading to the lunch room. Suddenly, as Arryn turns the corner towards the lunch room she is grabbed from behind and thrown in the custodian closet onto the school's concrete floor. Arryn's shoulder and hip begin to throb in pain.

"Urgh, what are you-" She is then kicked in her stomach by her attacker, the pain causes her to close her eyes.

"How do you like that, Broker?" the question came from a familiar voice. That was when she realized it was the Kleinstock twins taking revenge on her. Through the months they have been bullying her but Peter was always there to prevent it from getting physical. Today they were able to get to her before she met up with him. She curled in to a fetal position to protect herself from their blows. They both began to repeatedly kick her stomach, arms and legs, while calling her , 'ugly', 'useless', 'bitch', etc. Arryn began shouting for them to stop. The twins yanked her up shoved in the wall together and Sven covered her mouth and began to speak, "Look you bitch, you savior isn't here to protect you so we get to do whatever we want with you."

Arryn began to get nervous, 'Please, please don't!'

Harlan grabs her glasses and throws them on the ground, where Arryn hears then shatter. Arryn eyes began to feel as if they were on fire and they start watering when one of the twins began to unzipped her hoodie and Sven started to chuckle, "Don't worry you're gonna enjoy this." Arryn started to move violently and the twins were having trouble holding her down suddenly the door was taken from its hinges, the light blinding Arryn. The twins suddenly let go of Arryn and fell on the ground, Arryn followed suit and fell on her hands and knees, shivering in fear. "The light hurts my eyes, I cannot open them, " she says in pain squeezing her eyes shut.

Gentle hands grabbed her face, "It'll be okay, Arryn, my brother is on his way." Arryn instantly recognizes the voice to be Wanda's.

"W-wanda?" Arryn began to cry, "Thank you, thank you so much." Wanda wrapped her arms around Arryn feeling her shiver and her tears on her shoulder.

"I have to protect you Arryn, you're my dearest friend." Arryn's tears started flowing more rapidly and clings on to her. Wanda helps Arryn up and walks toward the girl's restroom. Wanda uses her powers to put the custodian's door back on it's hinges and locks the door. She takes Arryn into the restroom and guides her to sit on the counter.

"Are you hurt?" Wanda asks while checking for fatal wounds.

Arryn nods her head, "Yeah they kept kicking me on the stomach, arms and legs. I think that I have bruises on my arms and legs but I don't know about my stomach."

Wanda nods and says, "Well, I think you should go to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken."

Arryn vigorously shakes her head and tighten her eyes closed, "No way, my mom works at the hospital, I don't want her to worry. If she knew I was being bullied she'll be more stressed. I rather handle this myself."

Arryn looks at her bruised arms and tears start to roll down her face, "It all hurts so much."

She quickly closes her eyes because they were starting to hurt due to the bright lights in the bathroom and began to shiver.

They hear the door open, "Is there a reason you told me to meet- " Peter sees Arryn on the counter hurt and crying. He speeds over to her and hugs her tightly, "Arryn, Arryn what happened ?"

Arryn just began to sob, "I was walking to the lunch room but the Kleinstock twins threw me in a closet and began to kick me and called me names, I told them to stop but then..."

Arryn started shake and continued, "they started to take my clothes off,"

Peter back up arms length from Arryn then squeezed her arms staring intensely, "Did they?"

There was a few moments of silence before Arryn answered, "No, Wanda was there just in time." She leaned into Peter and says in just above a whisper, "Please take me home."

He nods his head and turns to Wanda, "I skipped school and she got sick." Wanda nods and walks out of the bathroom.

Peter picks up Arryn reverse piggy back and she wraps her arms around his neck tightly. Peter speeds off to her home in no time. He was able to open the door with her keys and walks in with her in his arms. He sets her down on the couch and began to close the blinds in the living room, "It's okay, you can open your eyes."

Arryn slowly opens here eyes and was able to see how stressed and intense Peter look but on top of all that he looks furious. "Do you have an ice bag?"

Arryn nods, "Yeah, it's under the sink." He heads to the sink to grab a first aid kit and take out the ice bag and then fills it with ice. He sits next to Arryn and gently grabs her arm then puts the ice on it."What happen to your glasses?"

Arryn looks away from him a moment,"They broke them."

Peter sighs and says, "I'm going to bring them hell."

She smirks at his statement, "Thank you," she then leans her shoulder on Peter's, "for everything."

He smiles lightly and then turns his head to kiss her temple. He rests his head on hers, "You know I really care about you, I take everything about you seriously." Peter turns his head to look at Arryn, leans in slowly til their faces are centimeters from each other. "Please, let me be the love of your life, I will help you emotionally and physically."

Arryn leans in, grabs his chin and kisses him passionately. Peter kisses back and puts his hand on the back of her head. They separated, breathing heavily with their hands still holding each other. Arryn stares at Peters ocean blue eyes and nods, "Okay."

**Please R&amp;R so I know what you guys would like!**


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness and Despair

**Heyyy, long time no talk. Sorry, I have recently been busy with school and work blehhh. But, the Age of Ultron movie is coming out and I just wanna write about Marvel stuff! I am way too excited about it I am about to explode! **

**Thank you so much for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I appreciate it and it what keeps me going!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any marvel characters.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**|Arry**n's** POV|**

Peter is sitting in Arryn's chair, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Umm, are you say anything?" Arryn looked at him and slightly backed away.

Peter still is staring at her in disbelief.

"W-was it that bad of a kiss?" She stuttered and looks away slightly, "It's my first..."

Peter smiles widely at her and then grabs her around the waist pulling her on his lap, "That was your first kiss?"

Arryn looks in his eyes and then nods, "Yeah."

Peter starts to kiss her repeatedly on the lips, "Here's your second, third, fourth and fifth!"

She began to laugh at his affections and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Peter leans his head on Arryn's forehead and stares at her. "I can't believe you accepted and even kissed me! Arryn you have made me so happy. I could run around the world."

Arryn continue to laugh then buries her face on the crook of his neck, "As long as you come back!"

Peter kisses her cheek, "Of course I will." He leans back on the couch holding Arryn closely. Arryn wines from her body being sore, Peter lessens his grip and apologizes quickly. "Sorry."

"It's fine" Arryn replies and then lets out a soft breath of relief.

Peter sighs in satisfaction, "Now, we need to think of the names of our children, I like the name, Luna..."

Arryn pulls away from him, rapidly "Wait, we haven't even gone on a date!"

"Great idea where to you want to go?" Arryn glared at him, knowing that he had tricked her into a date. Arryn smiles closes her eyes and began to think."Well, since it's my first date. All I request is to make it special. Nothing extravagant but something only you could come up with, Peter."

Arryn looks at Peter, he has a serious look on his face. He nods his head and smiles, "Done."

Arryn raises an eyebrow, "You already know what are you gonna do?"

Peter shakes his head confidently, "Nope, but I know it will be great."

Arryn leans back on Peter hugging his neck, "I know it will be," They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company for the first time as a couple. Arryn began to shift a bit feeling her arms being sore.

Peter notices and lightly moves Arryn off of his lap and stands up, "Well, you have to rest and get better. Where's your room?"

Arryn looks up at him, "In the attic"

He grabs her bridal style then speeds up the stairs into her bedroom. When he stops he looks around the room and notices her mini library of books about space. He also saw that her room was covered with space decorations and scientific instruments, "You really like space."

"Yeah..." Arryn says shyly. There was a long silent moment of Peter just looking around the room, "My bed is over there, Peter."

He snaps out of it, "Sorry, it just your room is so, you."

Arryn smiles widely,"Well, it is my room."

Peter smiles at her as he lays her on the bed and looks towards her window. The window was covered by a curtain with cut out constellations which gave it a glow. Peter sees it created a beautiful effect against the wall behind her bed. "I think I understand why she likes space..." Peter mumbled softly to himself.

"Peter ?" Arryn sits up from her bed, "Did you say something?"

"I'm going to go now, I need to make some arrangements," Peter says quickly while turning away from the wall to look at Arryn."The date will be tomorrow!" Peter's face is full of excitement which worries Arryn a little.

She asks carefully "What is it?"

Peter puts a finger to his lips, "It's a surprise." He speeds toward her and deeply kisses her, "I'll call you later."

Arryn blushes, "Ok." Peter then speed out from Arryn's view leaving the house.

She buries her head in her lap, heat rises in her face. She began to think about Peter, his face, his kisses. A huge smile is on her face and she began laughing because of how happy she was. She has never experienced such happiness, she began wondering why she didn't accept Peter's advances before. She finally has people that cares for her as much as she cares for them, people that accepts her for who she is. Finally, she doesn't have to hide her true self and can let go with no shame. Arryn has always felt that she was alone with her powers and always freaked people out from the things she noticed. Her being pretty shy didn't help either. During this moment of happiness, Arryn began to lose herself to daydreaming and becoming unfocused. This triggers a vision.

_|Vision|_

_Arryn is running towards the twin's house, her breath is all that she hears. When she got to the door she tries to open it but it was locked. Arryn looks down at the welcome mat and sees a key, she then picks it up to use it on the door. Arryn runs to the living room and sees Wanda in the back yard through a window. Wanda was having trouble controlling her powers, destroying all that was around her and screaming in pain and confusion. Arryn goes towards the door, but Peter stops her, "I'll go you, stay here",_

_He then speeds towards the back door and tries to calm his sister down but it backfires and he gets thrown hitting the back door. Arryn runs to the door and opens it to see Peter leaning on the side of the door, bleeding from his temple. Arryn began to panic and began screaming his name, "Peter! Peter! Are you okay?" _

_He nods and pulls Arryn down by her arm, "Hold on," he whispers to her in her ear._

_Arryn pulls back to look at Peter, "What?" Peter then instantly picks Arryn up and speeds to the street outside of the house. "Peter what are you doing?" _

_Peter kisses Arryn and looks intensely into her eyes, "I have to make sure you're ok." He looks back at his home which is quickly being consumed by fire and object flying in the air, "She killed mom..." he pauses and struggles to continue, "It was an accident, she is so upset and blames herself."_

_Arryn stares at Peter horrified, "Is she going to be okay?" _

_He began to look worried, "I don't know but, I have to stop her before she destroys herself."_

_He turns away from Arryn, who grabbed the back of his coat. Peter turns his head and looks at Arryn, "Maybe I can help."_

_He shakes his head, "I cannot stand the thought of you being hurt," He grabs her hand and move it away from his jacket. "You don't have to always help, I can handle this." That moment his eyes was full of sadness. _

_Arryn caught on to this and began to panic, "You'll come back, right?"_

_Peter smiles sweetly at her, "Of course I will." He kisses her hand and speeds off to the burning and collapsing home. Arryn began to focus her eyes on Peter and sees he's trying to calm Wanda who began to create a tornado of the object around them. Peter began to get stressed and continues try to calm her, but he abruptly stops and looks towards where Arryn was standing. He mouthed to her, 'I'm sorry'. The house suddenly explodes and knocks Arryn on the ground._

_|Vision ends|_

Arryn snaps out of her vision and began to breathe start to stream from her face and it began to get hard for her to breathe, she was making loud choking noises. Her bedroom door opens and her mother runs in, "Sweetie, it's okay. Momma's here. Momma's here, just breathe slowly."Arryn began to focus on her breathing, slowing it down but her tears kept falling. Her mother holds her and began to hum to calm her down, "It'll be alright, just keep calm."

"I can't, I can't. Peter is dead, he's dead." Arryn sobs into her mom's shoulder.

"It's fine, sweetie. He's not dead. He just called an hour ago." Arryn looks up her mom, her mom smiles at her. "He said he'll see you tomorrow after school?"

Arryn shakes her head, "No, I had a vision. He dies, his house explodes and I couldn't help him!"

Her mother shakes her head, "Arryn you know it's not a determined future. It's just a possibility that could happen. I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie."

Arryn nods her head and her mom kisses her forehead, "Now, tell me when you started dating this young man."

Arryn smiles at her mom, "Today, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

Her mom smiles back, "It's fine, I'm not here that much anyway."

"Mom, you do what you can for the both of us! I know you are trying really hard, but you won't have to as soon as I graduated, okay. Then, we get to hang out all the time! "

Her mother nods, "I have no doubt about that." She pulls down Arryn's blanket, "H also told me you fell down the stairs at school?" Arryn nods, feeling bad that she was lying to her mother, but she did it so she wouldn't be too worried.

If her mother knew that she was assaulted and almost raped, she would blame herself and pull Arryn from school. Arryn knew that the Kleinstock brothers wouldn't bother her after what Wanda did to them.

"You need to be more careful sweetie. You might be able to see everything, but you still have to pay attention to where you're going." Her mom began to examine her arms, legs and stomach, "A little bruising, but you'll be fine. You have always been a fast healer. "

Arryn looks up at her mom, "Why is that?"

Her mom began to look stressed and sad, "You have your father's genes. He was always a fast healer, it like nothing could ever hurt him, except me."

"You?" Arryn asked.

"You can punch someone until they are black and blue but, what really hurts a person is their heart. If I were to lose an arm, I would be in pain and sad but at least I have you to love and care for. But if you were taken away from me, I'd rather have no limbs at all." Her mother began to look in Arryn's eyes, "Your eyes are gold, like his..."

"W-what?" Arryn gets up and looks into her eyes in the vanity mirror, "Why is it doing that?"

"Your father's eyes were gold too, you may be developing it since your are going through puberty." Her mother laughs at her daughter looking into her eyes.

"Mmm, still kinda weird." Arryn turns away from the mirror and winced in pain, "I think I should lay down."

Her mother nods at her, "It's best that you do," she stands up and walks out of the door. "I'll bring up dinner for you."

Arryn nods and lays down, watching her mother close the door. She was still shaken up by the vision she had of Peter, hoping that it would not be true. That it would not happen that way and she can prevent it from happening.

**|Next Day|**

Arryn throughout the day could not concentrate on schoolwork, she was so disturbed by her vision. She has been avoiding Peter and Wanda not being able to handle it, she didn't even attend lunch. She doesn't think that could mentally handle it, seeing them die in the future was too painful for her. She rather goes through what the Kleinstock brothers did to her again if she could prevent them from dying.

As the final bell rings she immediately leaves the classroom, heading towards the front door of the school. As Arryn leaves the school but she is suddenly pulled to the side of the school by her arm. Peter pushes her against the school building gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Why have you been avoiding me!" Arryn is face to face with Peter, who looks very angry. "Did you regret what happened yesterday? If you did then you shouldn't have accepted my confession!" Arryn looks at Peter shocked, she has never seen him this angry before.

"Arryn, answer me!" His voice was still full of anger but sounded more desperate, "How could you do this to me, after yesterday." His grip on Arryn loosens and he drops his head, "I was so happy that someone gave me a chance. I thought that you cared about me..." He lets go of her and puts his hand over his mouth.

"I-I..." Arryn stuttered and tears began to flow heavily from her eyes. She has been holding her tears in all day but seeing Peter's face full of anger and sadness broke her. She falls to her knees and kept repeating the same words over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Peter looks down at her and then squats down to her level. He wraps his arms around her body and holds her to calm her down, "Shh, no Arryn. It's my fault, I kept bothering you and pressured you into this."

Arryn began shaking her head and sobbed, "No, no. I care about you Peter, too much. I-" Arryn stops, her throat began to feel tight. "I saw you die, Peter. I had a vision of you dying."

Peter pulls back from holding her and looks into her eyes. He saw through her circular sunglasses, her eyes shining. "You what?"

"You went into your house to save your sister but she lost control and you- you" Arryn began to sob, "I don't want that to happen to you!"

Peter shakes his head, "I promise, Arryn. It will not happen. I won't die, not as long as we're together!" He holds Arryn tightly, "I promise Arryn, there is nothing for you worry about. Sometimes you visions are wrong, you know that. You saw that Wanda turned my hair blue at Christmas, but that never happened!"

Arryn looked up at him and then nodded, "Okay..."

Peter lets out a huge breath, "So you're not breaking up with me?"

Arryn laughs lightly, "No, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It was hard for me to face you, especially after what happened yesterday... "

Peter nods his head and wiped the tears from her face, "It's alright, sorry I got mad." He pulls her up to stand and smiles, "Now that apologies are done, I have a surprise for you!"

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it in one sitting with a lot of thought. I really wanted some emotions flowing in this chapter! Do not hesitate to correct me or tell me if I made something confusing. **

**This chapter hints about Arryn's father a bit, can you guess who's her father? (It's pretty obvious XPP)**

**Please Read and Review! 3 you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Space

**OKAY! I decided that I wanted to tie this story with the marvel cinematic universe but a bit different. You'll see how it goes, I think it's a pretty sound idea but let's just see what happens way later on though. I decided not to make this like it was in the 70's more like ten years before the original avengers okay (whenever that is)? Okay, it'll be fine. I have a non-bullshit way to do this; just you wait, guys, JUST YOU WAIT!**

"Surprise?" Arryn asked Peter while raising an eyebrow. She then quickly remembered that today Peter wanted to take her out on a date. Even though it just happened yesterday the stress and the sadness was too much for her and caused her to forget that today is actually her very first date, "Oh, for the date?"

Peter nods with excitement and grabs Arryn's hands softly, "Yes, but we need to change. I'll pick you up around 6 okay?"

Arryn nods with excitement, she'd never thought that romance or dating was for her because of her shyness and her powers. Peter made her comfortable enough where she can actually be excited and actually think they could be together. Seeing the smirk on Peter's face makes her think whatever he's up to is a bit mischievous but in a good way. Arryn speaks with a grin on her face, "I'll definitely be ready by then. Okay?"

Peter nods quickly, "Don't keep me waiting, I may have been patient with you, but it is wearing thin." He says this with a smile but Arryn can see that making him wait was torture for him. She suddenly felt guilty for denying him all those months. Today was no better for him either, but she was happy that he forgave her.

Arryn smiles widely and kisses his cheek, "I wouldn't dream of it." She puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, "I should get going then, hmm?"

Peter kisses her lips and smirks back at her, "6 o clock on the dot." He then speeds off to the distance, Arryn watches him go and walks home thinking about what to wear. She passes by a convenient store and sees a fashion magazine, thinking it may give her a good idea on what to wear on a date. She enters the store and heads to the magazine section and picked up a fashion magazine. As she's skimming the magazine she sees that someone enters the store, it was an older guy with sunglasses on. She thought this was weird since it was a dreary February day and the sun wasn't high in the sky. Arryn stops looking at him when he turned his head towards her. He continues to walk towards her causing Arryn to tense and stops next to her to pick up a magazine.

'He's definitely not blind either' Arryn thinks while turning again, she finally sees his eyes, they look like they were on fire. Arryn freaks out internally and turns away looking at the magazine, but it was too late they guy already saw her staring at him.

The guy looks at her and smiles, this causes Arryn to calm to panic less, "Nice shades, sensitive eyes?" The man points to his shades, Arryn nods shyly and looks back at her magazine.

'Maybe, I should just stop being curious for once and just figure out what to wear...' Arryn started to focus on the articles telling her what's best for her body type and what's on trend. She sees that the man in sunglasses is eying her.

He began to speak, "You know you shouldn't take those magazines to heart, a lot of times it's just bullshit."

Arryn looks up at him and then back down at the magazine, "I just don't know what to wear, for uh, a date."

The man laughs, "I'm guessing it's your first?" Arryn nods and looks away blushing. The man turns over to her, "Something simple then will do just fine. Don't over think it and enjoy yourself" He turns away to walk up to the cashier to buy the magazine he was skimming and a pair of sunglasses. As he head turns the door he passes Arryn again, "Good luck on the date!"

Arryn turns and pouts at him while blushing furiously, the guy laughs at her and exits out of the store. Arryn began to wonder if he was a mutant too, she decides to question him if she ever sees him again but for now she should try to be on time for the date like she promised. She purchases the magazine at the counter and leaves the store.

When she arrives home she sees that she only have 1 and a half hours to get ready. She took this time to finish up her homework for the weekend so she didn't have to worry about it.

Consumed by her work she looks up at the clock and sees she has 30 minutes until 6. She began to flip through the magazine she bought from the store and sees a tutorial on make-up and applied mascara and dark red lipstick. Going through her closet Arryn decides to wear a black and white A-line cut dress, thick black stockings, a thick gold cardigan and black heeled oxford shoes. She added a red rose hair clip to her curly pixie cut and reviewed her reflection in the mirror. She breathes loudly, "Okay, it looks okay. Maybe it's too much?"

A voice comes up beside her, "I think you look great, Arryn."

Arryn yelps and backs away from Peter's sudden appearance, she only missed him because she was concentrating on her appearance. Arryn looks at Peter who was standing next to the mirror wearing a silver jacket, black button-up shirt and dark jeans, "Peter, how did you even get in here?"

Peter laughs, "Front door, I remembered that you kept a spare key under the mat."

Arryn glared at him, "Refrain from using that, please..."

He nods his head and replies, "Only for emergencies and surprises... and I guess whenever I feel like it."

Arryn shakes her head and looks up at Peter giving him a gentle smile. She grabs his hands and was able to feel how nervous he was. His hands were a bit shaky like he drank a ton of caffeine, a bit moist and warm. Arryn was happy that she wasn't the only one nervous but somehow him being nervous made her feel more brave and wanting him to know that she won't judge at all. She slightly squeezes his hands and asks, "So what does our date for this evening?"

Peter winks at Arryn, "Still a surprise, but it's not far from here." Peter lets go of one of her hands and use the other to lead her down the stairs then to the outside of the home. He guides her to the side of the house, making sure no one sees them.

"Get ready." Peter whispers then kiss the top of Arryn's head. He quickly picks her up bridal style holding her close to his chest so that she is secure. Arryn could hear how fast his heart was beating from where she was and then looks up at him. Peter looks down at her watching her close her eyes so that they don't dry out and then speeds off. In a few short seconds Arryn opens her eyes and was in shock of what she saw, they were at the middle of the Haupt Garden where there flowers and cherry blossoms everywhere. There was a white blanket on the ground in front of her with a grocery bag in the middle.

"Pretty romance, huh?" Peter says proudly as he walks towards the blanket. He continues, "The places around here usually close at 5, we should be good for now."

Arryn looks up at him in shock and spoke harshly but quietly, "Seriously? I do not want to get caught trespassing. Peter if I get in trouble-"

He started laughing out loud and gently puts Arryn on the blanket, "It'll be fine, plus you'll be able to see them before they even get here. If that happens I can just take us away for here!" Arryn pouts at him then Peter pinches her cheek then smiles brightly, "It'll be fine, I promise! Let's just enjoy this date, okay?"

Arryn nods at Peter and sighs, "Okay..." Peter sits on the blanket and pats the spot beside him insisting Arryn to sit beside him. Arryn sits next to him and eyes the bag that he picked up.

Peter looks at her and raises the bag in the air to show his excitement, "I made us some food, but it's nothing fancy. I usually eat whatever mom makes. " Peter pulls out two grilled cheese sandwiches and two small bags of chips, then hands Arryn's her portion. Arryn smiles at her apparent dinner, Peter looks at her then finally pulls out the last of the dinner, "And for dessert we have Twinkies!"

Arryn smiles at Peter, "Looks great." He looks down at his food and blushes.

"Nah, I know it sucks…"

Arryn shakes her head and looks at her grilled cheese, "No, really. This was very thoughtful of you, Peter. This is my first date, so my expectations are not high. Just you putting an effort in this date is good enough for me. This just brings me hope that there will be many more."

Peter stares at her open mouthed in disbelieve and happiness, he couldn't believe the kindness in Arryn's words. She's always showed him such gentleness and acceptance to his character. Although at the time he would push her buttons, she always forgave him for whatever he did. "Well, I may set your expectations higher after this date and I promise to make each one better than before. Let's hurry and finish out dinner, there's a sight that you will love."

Arryn nods at him and they ate their meal quickly.

When they finished their meal Peter throws away everything quickly and they walked to the observatory beside each other. "We're going to the observatory…" Arryn says with excitement in her voice, "I've never been able to come here since I was little."

Peter looks at her face and sees how full of joy it was, "Yeah, I assume you would like it since you like space, like a lot."

Arryn blushes and looks down, "I use like it because, the general emptiness brought me at peace. But my father described space to be the canvas of dreams, full of wishes and memories. It is the ultimate gallery of art and we have the blessing to see. It is vast and immeasurable to many, and there are others just like us looking into the same night sky, whether on this planet or another galaxy. "

Arryn pauses and looks up at the night sky, "I want to see more of it and observe the wonder of space, its extent, its order, its beauty and its cruelty." It grows quiet between them and Arryn looks back to the ground and begins to stutter, "I'm sorry I keep rattling on about space. It just gives me my memories of my dad, it is also just a generally wonderful thing you know, the vast-"

Arryn stops talking when she felt Peter grabs both of her hands gently and stands in front of her. She looks up to Peter and he is smiling at her. He says, "You like space a lot. I like that you do."

He kisses her cheek then leads her to the observatory, walking hand in hand. They climb the stairs in a comfortable silence and when they reached the top Arryn, mind was filled with memories of when her father would take her here to observe the stars with him. She looks up and sees the entire ceiling is glass which makes it a perfect view for the sky. Arryn looks at Peter who was also staring and pulls him to the telescope. "If you think that's good let me show you this… "

Arryn began to fiddle with the telescope, handling it with expertise. Arryn may not visit the observatory much her father showed her how to use one when she was young and she read a lot about telescopes. She steps away and says, "Take a look, this is the pinwheel galaxy, I even made it infrared."

Peter stepped up and looks through it.

**Peter's POV**

What Peter saw was amazing. It was a beautiful spiral arrangement of stars and sparkles, which was absolutely mesmerizing.

He hears Arryn beside him, "Isn't it just amazing 21 million light-years away, it would take us millions of years to get there, but we can see it from here right now."

Peter was quiet for a brief period of time and then finally backs away to see Arryn with a huge smile. He puts a hand on her cheek, "Space reminds me a lot about you, it is filled with knowledge and the beauty of it is simple and yet has so much to it."

**Arryn's POV**

He leans in and kisses her slowly and she kisses back while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Peter moves both of his hands on Arryn's hips and pulls them a bit closer. He opens his mouth slightly and uses his tongue to lick Arryn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complies and slowly opens her mouth. Peter quickly invades her mouth and began moving it gently on her tongue. Arryn's face grows red as she also moves her tongue with his. Her mind becomes fuzzy and body becomes warm. She began to get nervous at what she's doing, but Peter starts to rub her back assuring her to calm down and that what they were doing feels good. She starts to enjoy this higher level of affection and moans lightly. Suddenly there was a ringing noise in the quiet observatory but Peter ignores it and continues to kiss Arryn but she stops because of the noise surprising her and backs away from him, ending the kiss. Peter hears just their heavy breathing along with the loud ringing of his phone in the silent room. He grabs his phone from his pocket and answers it with aggression, "What?"

He pauses and Arryn can faintly hear a woman on the other end sounding like she was panicking, "Mom. Mom, what's wrong with Wanda?"

Peter had a worried look on his face and just listened to his mother on the phone. "I'll be there in a minute, okay? Like two seconds, alright?"

Peter hung up the phone immediately and looks up at Arryn, "Wanda is having a meltdown."

**Heyo! Sorry, this took a minute but I wanted to at least release in May and I may do another this month? I literally planned 6 chapters ahead and wrote summaries of them. So it should out maybe next week?**

**Anyway thank you, everyone, for the R&amp;R, I absolutely love the reviews! If you want to encourage me or even ask questions, I promise to be responsive to all reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Monster

**Yeah, long time no sees. Life has not been easy but I'm back because I would get a review, fave or follow for this story and it made me feel real bad. Like awful, I know the feeling from reading fanfics and then it just stops. I've been busy writing a webcomic which I will hopefully have done by the end of this year. Anyways, Yes I saw the new Xmen. And I thought the acting was good while the story was meh and the timeline made no sense.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and please review!**

**I do not own Xmen, Marvel or any characters but Arryn.**

Arryn looks over at Peter and is speechless. Could her vision becoming true? No, their mother was dead and that was the reason that Wanda had a meltdown in her vision, so she would not have been able to make the call. Arryn nods her head towards Peter, "Let's go."

He picks Arryn up bridal style while cradling her head to his chest and leaves the planetarium then speeds off to his home.

They soon arrive at the front door of the Maximoffs home, the lights were all on and some of them were blinking. Peter gently sets Arryn down, leans over holding his knees and breathes heavily into the cold air. Arryn gently touches his back, "Are you okay? "

He nods and stands up straight, still heavily breathing, "Two trips like that within an hour takes a toll on my body. " They looked at the door immediately when they heard yelling and loud clattering going on in the house. Peter quickly gets a key from his pocket and unlocks the front door. He looks around and sees the house is an utter mess, most of the furniture was pushed against the wall while everything else was scattered on the ground.

They turned toward a hallway when they hear Peter's mother shouting something at Wanda."Sweetie, please. I know you had a hard time at school today but please tell me what's going on. I'm here for you and I need you to calm down for me before you get hurt." Her voice sounded strained and sad, you could tell she was extremely worried and have been trying to talk to Wanda. They see her on the floor adjacent to Wanda's room at the end of the hallway, face wet from tears. She turns to see Peter, "Oh lord, Pietro. You got here fast, please help me talk to your sister so she can calm down."

Peter runs to his mother with Arryn just behind him, as he sits next to his mother's side. "Mom, what happened? " She turned and looked at the door, "I don't know I got home from work and the place was a mess. I could hear Wanda crying in her room, I tried talking to her but she started to tell me to go away. Then it got worse and -" she sighs heavily, "I don't know what to do and going in there may make it just worse."

Her son nods his head at her, his face filled with determination, "I'll see if I can do anything." He speeds into his sister's room. Arryn follows closely behind him, standing next to the door frame of Wanda's room where she could keep an eye on Peter.

When Peter reached Wanda's room she was sitting in a corner, in a rocking fetal position with her hands were cradling the back of her head. There was object flying around her and hex sparks flying about that were causing things to be hexed. He heard her voice sound strained, it was obvious that she was crying. As Peter approached her he could hear her repeating, "I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster..."

Peter yells out to her, "You are not a monster Wanda!"

He starts to speed towards Wanda, Arryn sees that he'll definitely get hit by a hex and tries to warn him."Peter stop, the hex-"

Peter dodges it but was hit by a hex from behind and was hit in the back which causes him to seize up and yells in pain. Arryn run to Wanda's room when she hears Peter yelling. When she sees him writhing on the ground she gasps and looks over at Wanda to see the hex sparks are the source of the pain. She hears Wanda crying and muttering "I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster."Arryn looks around the room to find a path around the hexes to get to Wanda. The hexes were so sporadic but Arryn sees a path around the hexes and decides to run it.

Arryn started yelling, "Wanda! Please calm down!" She began to run towards Wanda, "I know how you feel right now. Your powers. You cannot control it and it's scary." Arryn suddenly gets hit by a hex and winces in pain. She holds the right side of her rib cage and feels a sharp pain, Arryn gets hit by another hex on her back, she winces again. Looking up she still sees Wanda in distress, Arryn ignores her pain and focuses on getting to Wanda. She sprints to Wanda and runs into her, toppling both on the ground. Arryn holds Wanda and began talking to her softly, "But you have me and Peter to help you. You are not a monster, you're my best friend"

The room settles and the floating objects suddenly drop onto the ground. Peter stops thrashing on the ground, he just feels a dull pain throughout his body, this causes him to squeeze his eyes shut and groan. When he open his eyes he looks up and sees Arryn holding his sister who has tears streaming from her eyes but she seem to be calmer than be calmer than before. He smiles and lies his head on the ground then spoke softly, "Thank you, Arryn." Peter closes his eyes and passes out from exhaustion.

Wanda looks up at Arryn and began to sob, "I'm sorry, I-I am so sorry ! "

Arryn looks down at her and shaking her head, "It's fine, everything's fine." She looks over to Peter and sees the calm smile on his face, "He's also fine, He seems to be pretty durable."

Wanda eyes open wide, " But how are you okay? My hex hit you, twice. You able to not seize up or even fall on the ground."

Arryn shrugs her shoulders and looks at the side of her stomach where she was hit. I looked like a light burn mark but it looked like she would heal up fine. "Mom says I healed easily. I think it may be part of my mutant power."

Wanda nods and looks around the room. There were burnt marks and holes on the walls and objects scattered all across the room. She sighs,"Mom's going to kill me,"

"No, I'm not." Wanda's mother walks in the room and has a sad smile on her face.

Wanda gets up and runs to her mom, who embraces her,"I'm so sorry, mom."

Wanda's mom pats her head, "I'm just glad you're okay, What happened, sweetie?"

Wanda looks over to Arryn, "Arryn was being bullied yesterday, I used my powers to protect her and I think the Kleinstock brothers saw what I did." Wanda looks down, starts to shake and more tears started to flow. "Today they called me a monster and said that I was dangerous. They said they'll get people to shoot me a-and."

"Stop." Wanda looks up and Arryn was also crying, "I am so sorry. You went through that because of me." She looks down and started to berate herself mentally. How she let this happen and not know it was happening. She should have seen what the Kleinstock brothers were planning on doing or at least know they were furious about the situation. "I promise this will never happen again!" Arryn began to run out the room.

"No Arryn, I- " Before Wanda could finish Arryn was out of the house.

Arryn runs out into the night and heads to her house which was 2 miles of suburb and a grocery store away. As she's running she feels her head clear and began to think more about what just happened, figuring how she could have the situation resolved. Arryn's mind was filled with guilt and frustration, Wanda had gone through something that may affect her trust in people and how she feels about her powers.

As Arryn start to slow down to breathe when she realizes that Wanda may end up how she was, alone, frustrated and self-hatred. Arryn did not want her to go down that path, She felt so much better about herself now that she can control her own powers . She lets out a heavy breath and began to look down the sidewalk she just ran. She was at least a mile away. Arryn was surprised by this because her breathing what just slightly heavy enough to see her breath in the cool February air and her body didn't feel strained at all. She shivers and quickly rubs her arms, it wasn't because of the cold but she felt like she was being watched.

Suddenly she hears a voice to her right that slightly made her jump, "I didn't know people like you even lived around here."

Arryn knew exactly who the owner of that voice was, it was Harlan, the loud mouth of the Kleinstock brothers. Arryn has a flashback of what happened in the custodian's closet in the school, how she was so close to being violated and didn't understand why the Kleinstock brothers would try to assault her in the first place and now they're bullying Wanda . She'd chalk it up to them being just assholes but it seems they just have no empathy for other people in general and take what they want.

Harlan yelled at her from about 20 feet away in front of his family's moderately sized house. He was leaning over the chain linked fence on his elbows with an annoyed look on his face, "Hey, did you hear me !?"

She looked over at him, looks away and began to walk towards her house, " Did you see little red today? Tell me, is she crying or slitting her wrists? "

Something snapped in Arryn that she herself didn't understand, a surge of energy flowed through her body. She turns around quickly and charges to the fence stopping just a foot away, "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

He mimics her voice in a high pitched baby voice, "Why can't you leave us alone!" Harlan began to laugh,"You sound so dumb!"

Arryn takes a big step and quickly grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him slightly over the fence, "I'm dumb?! You have failed several of your classes and I am able to take college level classes this year. You are only currently where you are because you're a baseball player and I promise you when you graduate you won't even make it to the minor leagues !"

She pulls him toward her and uses her head to hit her forehead on his nose, forcing him back. Harlan holds his bleeding nose and yells in pain. Arryn hops over the fence, kicking him in the gut in the process. When Harlan is knocked down into the grass landing on his side, gasping and holding his stomach. Arryn kicks his back and he yelps in walks over to where he's facing and squats next to his head, pulling it up buy his short black hair, "If you speak to me or Wanda again then you'll see who the real monster is."

She shoved his face on the ground and walk toward the fence then hops over it.

**Girl is a bit of a hot head that got pushed too far, what can I say? So I hope this was enjoyable and I do plan on making more! Not waiting a year this time. *laughs* Hopefully...**

**Please R&amp;R! I love you guys!**


End file.
